Prokaryotic messenger RNAs of known sequence of the 5' termini have been used to study the role of mRNA structure in protein translation. Structural features within the mRNA which regulate the rates of ribosome binding and AUG site selection have been determined utilizing these defined sequences in both prokaryotic and eukaryotic cell free protein translational systems. Dr. Queen is preparing the manuscript of this study.